Amok Mon Ra
Amok Mon-Ra (sometimes spelled "Amok Mon Ra" and errronously called "Amok Mongra") is a very powerful and ancient demonic being who is said to be malevolence incarnate and therefore completely unreasonable, and he is the main antagonist of the episode "Hero With A Thousand Feathers" of the Aladdin animated TV series. He was voiced by Tim Curry. History Amuk Moonrah once ruled over the land Agrabah thousands of years ago, but was somehow imprisoned by the people. The cycloptic sorcerer Fasir warns Iago about Amok and that he alone can defeat him. Iago never believe in prophecies and brushes Fasir's words aside as mere hocus pocus. Later, Iago explores a cave for a new trade route with Aladdin and his friends. Iago freaks out in the dark, grabs a torch, and lights up the cave, awakening Amok Mon Ra via the demon's once extinguished flame. Amok Mon Ra easily defeats Genie, but is forced to hide from the sunlight since he can only emerge at nighttime instead of daytime. The following night, he appears before the gates of the city of Agrabah. After a very short fight with Genie, Princess Jasmine gives him the city and became his slave. He forces its citizens to build him a throne at the palace. He acts as if he were a god by subjugating the people into worshiping him and paying him tribute. As the night passes by and morning slowly approaches, a merchant shows Amok Mon Ra the wondrous "magic" of fireworks. Amok Mon Ra became pleased with it and orders both a fireworks spectacle and a lifelike, gold-filled statue of him when he returns. Aladdin sees this as a way to destroy the heartless monster. He tells the people to make the statue, but instead of filling it with gold it would be filled with fireworks. Jasmine presents Amok his statue and while he examines it, she takes cover. When she is safe, Aladdin himself lights the fuse and the statue blows up right in the creature's face. At first, it seems everyone celebrates his defeat. However, Amok Mon Ra then reappears bigger than before, proudly declaring that he was born from fire and that it only increases his power. At this point, Iago (who had spent his time relaxing on an island far away and had been scared back by a frightful image of his conscience in chains) flies in and shows him the amulet the sorcerer Nasir had given him. Amok Mon Ra reels back at the sight of it, but nothing happens. Iago is unsure what he was supposed to do at that point until he realizes the amulet would not work unless Amok ingests it. Aware of this, he flies headlong into the open mouth of the monster. At the same time, Genie makes a final attempt to take Amok Mon Ra down and "succeeds", making it look like he did the work. Iago, pretending to be ungrateful about it, chastises Genie and flies away. Aladdin wonders what Iago's deal is and hopes they never have to rely on the parrot to save the day. What no one realizes, or will ever realize, is that is exactly what happened, and despite Iago not getting the credit, he is happy with the fact that he did something heroic for a change. Gallery Master Amok Mon Ra.jpg Master Amok Mon-Ra.jpg Lord Amok Mon Ra.jpg Lord Amok Mon-Ra.jpg Amok Mon Ra's Statue.jpg Statue of Amok Mon Ra.jpg Trivia *He was voiced by Tim Curry, who also voiced another Aladdin villain Caliph Kapok. *Despite claiming to be malevolence incarnate that role is far more associated with Mirage in the Aladdin universe. *his actions and goals are similar to The Beast of Christian theology, being a monstrous demon who seeks to enslave humanity and be worshiped as a god in the process. *Although Amok Mon Ra was never seen again, his name was mentioned in the episode"Poor Iago" when Iago, after having a nervous breakdown, was selling some of Aladdin's mementos from their previous adventures. One of these included "the sacred chalice from the temple of Amuk Mon Ra", as he stated. *The story's conclusion presents an interesting aspect of the common heroes' dilemma; they do not fight to earn recognition, but rather they fight knowing their efforts save other people's lives. *Amuk Moonrah seems to bare likeness to the Gargoyle creatures from the cartoon show Gargoyles. Both are monstrous winged-humanoid monsters who move freely at night but are hindered by sunlight. Navigation Category:Evil from the Past Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Usurper Category:Control Freaks Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Tyrants Category:Opportunists Category:Mongers Category:Blackmailers Category:Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Giant Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Abusers Category:Leader Category:Satan Category:Dimwits Category:God Wannabe Category:Oppressors